


[Podfic] Walk With Me

by Hebecious



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured that Roque would pass out and make Jensen carry his lazy ass halfway across Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walk With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122650) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/35793154590/in/dateposted-public/)

**Cover Artist** : hebecious

**Length:** 00:51:06

**Download Link:** [MP3 (mediafire) **  
**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h9hdhbhu0hk4gaa/%5BLosers%5D_Walk_With_Me.mp3)                          [Audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/walk-with-me)


End file.
